Beauty is in the eyes of the Beholder
by Kira michi
Summary: Chisako's a normal teenager on her way to adulthood... if you discount the fact that she's starting to see some things and that there's something out there called 'shinigami'. Crazy people is what they were. Heck no, she'd rather have a normal, non-crazy life, thank you. No flames, please. OwO Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I thank anyone for reading. Much appreciated. OwO

STOP!

Don't like stories where teh main OC is related to a canon character? Then read no further. This story will make you mad.

But this is mostly a test to see if I can get back into writing. QwQ I'm more interested in drawing than writing! DX So, yes. To any flamers sniffing around and are going to try and put this story down it's mostly to get back into writing... and that I'm bored. :D

And this is similar to a story I had done a couple years back, and _some_ people seemed to like it. OwO

 **Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

 **Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Hi...

Uh, yeah... My name is Chisako... uh, yeah, hi...

My mother's name is Hakudoshi Asako, and no father. It's not that heart-breaking, to be honest. I never knew him. All I know, from when I was a kid, was that daddy went away. Then when I got older my mom told me he had just up and left. He was there one day and was gone the next. So, yeah. I have a useless dad out there.

Let me tell you about myself.

I'm not popular, I'm usually alone, and I try to stay in the background as much as possible. Was I a troublemaker? Maybe, I dunno. One time I had found the reports of one of the mean kids in my class and changed their grades. Hehehe... they still didn't find out I was the one that did that. But as I was saying, I don't tend to stick out. And for some weird reason I scare people when I smile. Don't really know why. My mom said I have my dad's smile. So, yeah, I wonder how ugly he was if I freak people out if I smile.

My mom is beautiful, she's so kind and she works hard. Am I like her?

Short answer: no.

Not at all.

I'm rather plain, if you discount the hair, and I'm _really_ cynical. I just come off rather... cold, I guess. But nothing really interests me.

I'm five foot seven, so I'm just a little taller than the rest of the girls in my class and shorter than all the guys. I'm always picked last and left out of group projects. But that's fine, I'd rather stay alone than be with loud kids. Besides, when the topic of group projects come up my face just drops and I glare ahead. Hey, I'm fine alone. I dun need friends... maybe. Sure, it sucks that everyone leaves me alone with wary looks, especially the teachers. They seem to think I'm a delinquent since they think I "dyed" my hair. No, my hair's all natural. Want to know what color it is?

...Uh... silver.

Yeah... my mom was pretty weirded out I had heard when I was born and put into her arms. I don't know if she blames the guy that popped me into her stomach(hah) but when she speaks of him she gets this embarrassed smile on her face and says that he was an unusual fellow. Yeah, mom, he used you. Get that into your head.

Cynical, remember?

I'm blunt.

I remember one time in class during break one of the girls tried singing(badly) and I was getting annoyed of it. No one would speak up. So, I, being the nice person that I am, asked if she would shut the hell up and that I didn't want to listen to a dying animal.

She doesn't like me.

I remember when I first entered high school. When I smiled after transferring to a new school everyone in class gave me a weird stare and some even avoided my look. So, yeah, no longer smiling. It doesn't look weird, or anything, but my eyes just seem to grow cold. I have no idea how that happens. Even when I'm happy my smile seems to creep people out.

So, yeah, that's me. The girl with silver hair that people avoid.

Now, back to me.

I was sitting in my room, spending time on the internet. Exciting, right? My mom wouldn't be back from work until later, so... yay. Got the house to myself. Bored, and hungry, I got up from my desk and walked towards the door and stepped out. Face blank, and stomach rumbling, I walked down the short hallway to head for the kitchen. My mom had a high-paying job so we always had food in the cupboards and fridge. Thank the lawds that she wasn't a drug user or an alcoholic. I'd probably try to run away if she was. I didn't need the drama.

My mom's rather smart, but I don't think she's the one I got my intellect from. What you people are looking at(or reading) is the second smartest person in the school. Yeah, there's this one guy, he actually sits next to me, that always manages to get the top score. I don't really study, too. When we learn new things, I understand everything with a 'snap'. So, yeah, my father's a smart noodle, apparently.

I wonder if he's dead or... I dunno, has a family? I always came up with ideas on how my parents met. Affair? A spy? A man sent from the future and had the job of protecting my mom from a cyborg? I started snickering. Aahhhh, my lame jokes.

I grabbed a bag of chips, ripping them open and staring at the goodies with a blank look on my face. Yum. I really should exercise, I was starting to get a little pooch in my tummy.

Yeah... intelligence was the only thing I had.

Was I an active child? No, not really. Could I dance? Hah, I wish. Can I sing? Heck no, not unless you liked the sound of nails scratching a chalkboard. Can I draw? I can draw stick people, if that counts. Can I balance a ball on my head? I tried, and kept failing. I'll get it one of these days. Can I care for anyone? Again, no. I remember every time my mom got sick and I tried to help I always ended up hurting her by accident. Ever had a bowl of hot soup spilled onto you? No? Good, that hurts. So I tended to stay away after I messed up once when my mom was sick. One thing I _can_ do is make jokes.

...Aaaah, got you.

Ah... yeah, no I'm not good at that, either.

Ignoring the unhealthiness(I'll exercise... sometime) I turned to head back to my room. When I passed the hallway mirror I stared at my reflection before I tried smiling. As usual, my eyes went cold. How the hell does that even happen? I don't even feel mad! Scowling, I walked towards my room and went to my desk. Once I sat down I stared at the screen with a flat look.

The phone started ringing.

"Argh...!" I twitched, turning to glare at the hallway. "I _just_ sat...!"

Still grumbling, I made my way towards the horrific sound. My mom loved fancy phones, so she bought one that had a catchy ringtone. It was a song. What was it called? "Never going to give you up"...? I grabbed it and answered with a flat hello.

I was _such_ a nice person.

"Hi, sweetheart," I grunted in reply. Hi, mommy. "I'm sorry, I'm going to be late tonight." I pouted and glared ahead. That means microwaving cold food tonight. Damn. "If you want you can go order food from a restaurant."

My eyes grew wide before I smiled. Hell, yes. My mom was a healthy person... I snuck the chips. Shh, keep a secret. There's a spot she can't see on top the fridge. I was three inches taller than her. So getting food from a restaurant was like... winning the lottery. Not really, but c'mon. Junk food. Yum.

"All right," I, being the nice person that I was, almost hung up without saying goodbye. "Uh... should I order you anything?"

"I'm okay, sweetie," My eye twitched at the nickname. Awww, it was almost enough to rot your teeth. I hated nicknames. Why not call me by my name? It's Chisako, mom. "I'll see you when I come home."

"Okay, bye." I hung up, almost bouncing on step.

Turning and walking towards the door I almost radiated happiness. Though, to other people, I probably looked creepy. Damn. Whoever my father was... damn you. I got your smile. Stupid... jerk... giving me a creepy smile...

When I walked down the road some people stared before they continued on. It was normal. My mom even suggested dying my hair if it bothered me when people stared. Nah, it was fine. As long as they left me the heck alone then they can stare as long as they want.

Thankfully my stomach was still kinda flat, so I can probably exercise and lose the pooch. But, aaaahhhh... I didn't want to. It was too much work. I whined and pouted as I walked towards the nearest restaurant. I just wanted to relax and just go through life smoothly. Just use my big noggin to help me along instead of lifting weights. Maybe I can land a job where I can make hundreds in a day. That's be awesome.

I snorted. Chances of that happening were slim to none.

Who'd hire someone with silver hair? Maybe when I go to an interview I should dye my hair. But I didn't want to...!

When I walked into the restaurant I froze suddenly and stared ahead with wide eyes. I stayed like this for a couple seconds before I continued on. Dammit, it happened again. I don't know what the hell these episodes were, but they were friggin' annoying. Sometimes, out of nowhere, I just got this sense of... malice. Pure hatred. Almost... _evil._ It floated around and always, _always_ , made me go rigid. It didn't come from me, 'cause I wasn't evil(as far as I knew), so who knows? Maybe something was following me?

After I ordered my food and waited, I froze in the waiting area.

Dammit.

Again?

My hands were getting damp, so I wiped them on my jeans. Biting my lip and taking a deep breath I tried counting down from ten. That usually helped. This happened in pubic a few times. People always got freaked out, because my eyes, which for some damn reason always scared people, would just go wide and unfocused for several long seconds.

I just got this... 'feeling'.

Hopefully these episodes stopped before I graduated and had to look for universities to apply to. There were several I was interested in. See, I wanted to do something that... Well, this was embarrassing for me, I wanted to be a cook. I wanted to go to a cooking school, learn about food, I wanted to work at a restaurant. I didn't want to be a lawyer or, heck, a doctor. I think I'd be too squeamish about seeing blood and I didn't like court. It seemed too boring on T.V. My mom wanted me to become a doctor, yeesh. Sorry, mom. My life, my choice.

I got up and paid for my food when I was called, taking the takeout box outside and heading back home. I wonder what my dear mommy was going to eat? Hopefully she got something to eat and didn't skip again. Hey, I might not qualify as nice to some people but I love my mom. She's the most amazing woman, ever. Except when she was mad, then I wanted to be as far away from her as possible. No one likes a mad mom.

When I walked around the corner, to head through the alleyway as a shortcut, I froze and started gasping.

Holy shit.

Again?

Stronger this time.

I stumbled and grabbed onto a wall for support, struggling to breathe. Dammit. Nothing like this before. Please, please, please, _pleasepleasepleaseplease_. Pass. C'mon, pass. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried counting down my ten but I couldn't concentrate. Dammit. Just focus on breathing. _In... out... in... out... slowly..._

I started coughing and fell to my knees.

It occurred to me that I might be having a heart attack. No, it wouldn't be like this. Calm down. I took a deep breath.

I heard a roar.

My eyes shot open, whipping my head around and trying to find the source. What was...? Still trembling(why can't I stop?) I stood up and stared at my food on the ground. Great. At least it didn't spill out. I picked it up and tried walking down the alleyway. Got to get home. It'll be safe. Just... home...

Got to get... _home..._

Another roar.

Please...

My eyelids started getting heavy. Dammit... home... just get home...

Concentrate.

One foot in front of the other...

Left... right... left... right...

Another roar.

The ground in front of me cracked.

That seemed to knock this drowsiness out of me. I screamed, falling back and scrambling away. What happened?! No! No, no, no! This episode was far worse! Was I starting to hallucinate?!

I'm dreaming! That's it! As if my mom would let me buy junk food! Yeah!

I gasped and widened my eyes.

The air in front of me shimmered, just one area. Like heat hitting the pavement. I reached out, still in shock, trying to touch the area. That couldn't be right... Nothing could cause this, right? I'm dreaming. Mom's going to wake me for school soon, I know it. Please... let me wake up.

Something grabbed me.

I don't know how, but _something grabbed me._ And lifted me straight in the air. I screamed again, letting out a strangled scream when something squeezed me. No, no, no! A dream! Mom!

My eyesight started getting blurry, and... I shit you not... I started to make something out. It was as if something was clearing up.

It was _fucking ugly_.

It was still blurry, but I could only make out a little. It had... white... a white blob...

Mom...

I saw something else before I blacked out.

Something jumped up from behind the ugly thing, and swung something...

When I woke up it was only to see the white ceiling of a hospital. I could hear my mom in the hallway, practically frantic. I didn't concentrate on that. My mom could be scary when she wanted to, so let her cause fear in the people around her. I could hear the doctor trying to talk, but he kept getting interrupted.

A smile crossed my face, scaring the nurse right next to me(how did I not notice her?).

See?

A dream.

* * *

 **Another effin' story. O_O I'm sorry, people. Writer's block is a pain in the behind.**

 **But I am just a fan of the first-person first chapter. :D I don't really have her character fleshed out, but can anyone guess who daddy is? :D I bet you can.**

 **I'm just wondering if she should have a love interest? She's seventeen, so she'll be graduating. OwO And should the love interest be Ken-chan?**

 **Ahhh? 8D**

 **XD**

 **Do you guys want her to have a love interest?**

 **And oh, my god. O_O A new series of Dragon Ball Z(the sequel) is coming out. Excited~! :D I grew up with Dragon Ball Z. OwO Piccolo was and still is my favorite character. :D**

 **June 2, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thanks for reading.

 **Momochan77**

 **VixenSomali**

 **Freya Ichigosai**

 **DeathKnight KiraKira**

 **GreenBelleWalker**

 **BloodieReader**

 **Guest**

 **SinistrousDelirious**

 **Kaitlinj**

Ahahahaaa... writing is getting harder for me to concentrate on. Nothing's getting my attention these days. Ngggghhhhhhhh...

And apparently everyone seems to think I don't want everyone to review my stories? I dunno, I've been getting messages from people why I don't want my stories reviewed. To clarify, I don't want three of my stories reviewed. That's it. I cringe whenever I notice that they've been reviewed, that's it.

And recently, I've been trying to determine when this was taking place, in canon. So far, I've determined somewhere before the events take place before Ichigo meets Rukia. OwO

 **Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

 **Warning** – Swearing.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Now she remembered why she hid all injuries from her mother.

Chisako scowled in the back of the car, arms crossed and basically pouting. Three whole weeks went by. _Three friggin' weeks_ of missing school and catching up on homework in the hospital. Her body had bruises all over, and when the doctors looked her over they were absolutely baffled when it looked as if... a giant hand had wrapped around her. All she did was shrug. How the heck was _she_ supposed to know? That had been a dream, she could have fallen down steps for all she knew. While the doctors and nurses stepped carefully around her mother(and her when she scowled) her dear ol' mom absolutely coddled her. Don't get her wrong, she loved the attention from her mom but it... was just _too much_.

Tests were run as to why she had bruises all over her body and nothing was found, and thus, after she made a somewhat full recovery, they tentatively let her go. She still had to go back in a week so they could run tests.

And finally, after so long, she can go sleep in her bed. Though she can do without the coddling.

"It'll be all right, Chisako. You can stay home from school until you feel better," She perked up. "I will get your homework every day," She slumped and glared ahead. "and I will make sure you are fed and kept warm. The doctors say they want you to take it easy."

Chisako grumbled under her breath, deciding to ignore the frown her mother sent her. Asako was no pushover... except when it came to physical fights.

Then again she was pretty sure her mom was playing when she had been younger and wanted to be a wrestler and tried pouncing on her randomly to get her to go down.

Heck, for all she knew her mom can take down a six foot man with steel-toed boots... which would be _awesome_ to see.

Letting out a loud sigh she leaned back and looked out the window as everything went by. Her mother had been in a panic, she heard, when she received a phone call that someone found her daughter and that she was in the hospital. She had asked if she was mugged, if she had passed out, or if, god forbid, someone raped her. She had to calm her down by telling her that she was _fine_. Sure, she was sore( _REALLY_ sore), but she was still alive.

Though she soon complained that she might need glasses, giving a scowl at the thought. She didn't want glasses. Not that she didn't think they weren't stylish, they just didn't suit her. Some people looked really... really attractive in glasses, like some celebrities, but some people didn't look great in them. She just kept seeing blurry images walk by her door room and it was getting irritating. And since she could see her mom and doctors clearly she assumed she had problems with things at a distance.

Sucked.

But everything checked out with twenty-twenty vision. Which made her feel relieved, but... the blurry images kept popping up in her head. She soon tossed the thought out of her head and ignored it. Whatever. As long as it didn't affect her then she was fine.

When they finally made it home... it was great, she supposed.

Chisako was ushered into bed, where she blinked confusedly when her laptop was placed in her lap and her mom said she would cook her favorite tonight. She watched as she left the room, furrowing her brows before she leaned back and gave a loud sigh.

"...eeeeggghh..." She groaned and leaned back.

She wanted to do something. Being stuck in a hospital room was boring and just irritating. Sure, she just spent some time on homework, but she couldn't leave the hospital. She could wander around, as soon as it felt like she wasn't about to fall in pain, but that's it. Super boring. Super lame.

Huffing lightly, Chisako opened her laptop and started looking around with a blank face.

Another boring day.

* * *

She woke up with a start when her mother started shaking her, making her sit up with a groggy groan and a scowl. Turning her head, Chisako grunted at her mom. Asako smiled warmly and told her it was time to eat. The scowl grew before the teenager got out of bed with nothing but bitterness around her. Stupid... Now she won't be able to sleep tonight. _This_ is why you don't take naps in the middle of the day. Following her mother out into the kitchen Chisako tried to hide a yawn behind her hand.

"Can't I just go to school tomorrow?" Anything that's better than staying at home and waiting for homework to arrive?

Asako gave her a stern stare. "No, you're supposed to stay home and rest. How are you going to do that if you keep walking to school everyday?"

"I can get exercise," Chisako patted her stomach as an example, raising her eyebrows slightly.

She got a chuckle. "You're still young, sweetheart," She turned around to hide her smile when a scowl crossed Chisako's face. Oh, she knew her sweet child hated nicknames, but those looks she got on her face every time was so cute. She couldn't stop, anyway. She gave whoever she loved nicknames, which included her daughter. "You'll get rid of it was daily exercise."

Chisako snorted and glanced at her stomach. Yeah, sure. Which would imply that she would go the effort. Whatever. "Uh huh... can't I just take pills and get rid of this?" She had no muscle! How would she be able to exercise for long periods?

Asako rolled her eyes and turned. "Yes, and in order for those pills to work, you would need to exercise," She smirked when she saw a miserable look cross her daughter's face. She reached forward and pinched her cheek, causing her to scowl and push her hand away. "You're still young, you have your whole life ahead of you." Sadness made her furrow her brows and turned to tend to the food. "You'll be graduating this year, you can still have a nice life."

Ah, jeez. Chisako twisted one side of her mouth, reaching up to rub the back of her head and look to the side uncomfortably. Yeah, baby bird was leaving the nest. What can she say? That she'll still live with her. In order for her to go to the best schools she would need to... well, go away. And become the greatest damn chef ever. Her mom's opinions on her life decisions be damned.

Her mother served them both and they ate in the living room in front of the T.V. Life was simple for her. She liked simple. She hated change. And change meant when someone else would come in and ruin everything. Ruin her schedule. Ruin her normal. It had happened several times. Usually when a family member would stay for a couple days or weeks. Then there was the time her mother had dated someone when she was ten. God, she hated that. Asshole was a sweetheart in front of her mother, but when it was him and her he ordered her around like he expected her to do what he wanted. She didn't do anything he said. Before her mom broke up with him there was a time he had walked into the living room when she was watching some show and told her to "get the hell off." She was already pretty pissed off already from the day, since someone threw a fucking water balloon at her and people laughed. So, feeling pretty furious, she turned and gave him the darkest sneer she could muster. He had gone pale and muttered something and left.

Asshole.

It was just supposed to be her and her mother. No one else. There had been no one else but them since she was born. She was happy with it. When her mom changed it she was furious, angry, and had to take her anger out on something. So she had grabbed a pillow and started whacking the hell out of her toys. It had gotten to the point where all her dolls were ruined and her pillow was ripped apart. Her mother had come home to a doll slaughter.

It was selfish. It was childish. But without her mom she had no one else. If her mom took her attention off of her, who else would pay attention if she made a mistake? Who would help her? As soon as she left... her mom would probably find someone to spend her life with.

The food in her mouth lost its taste. A sneer crossed her face at that thought alone. Stupid. So friggin' stupid. Her mom didn't _need_ anyone else. If she wanted to spend her life with someone why not just try and find the guy that was supposedly her dad? Nope, as far as she knew, her mom made her on her own without any help. She was... she was the next virgin Mary. If this jerk came back and begged her mom to take him back then she'll go and grab the aluminium bat. Friggin' smack him around for hurting her mom. Bastard.

"Are you all right, sweetie?"

Chisako turned her glaring eyes on her mother, unaware her expression was steadily growing more and more dark as her thoughts progressed. Asako didn't react to the glare, simply tilting her head just the slightest and smiling encouragingly.

"Just wondering... if I would get accepted into a cooking school," It was an obvious lie. There would have been loads of lies better than that one, but her head wasn't working. Too lazy. "I still have a couple months to find a school."

"Oh, don't you worry," Asako didn't react to the lie, which meant she knew it was a lie. Dammit. "You're are smart that any school will accept you."

Chisako paused before a tiny smile, more of a smirk, crossed her face.

Apparently, from what her mom said, her tiny smirks were the only ones that made her look... decent. The full blown smiles and grins were the ones that made her look friggin' evil. A tiny smile made her look shy or amused. Cute, her mom had said.

"Now, what should we watch?" Asako interrupted her thoughts as she looked through the channels with a thoughtful expression.

Her daughter leaned back into the armchair and a blank look on her face.

Well... this was going to be boring and nice at the same time.

* * *

It only took five days for her to reach her limit. Each subject only took her fifteen minutes to complete before she'd have nothing to do. Well, not nothing. She still surfed the internet. Which was the only thing she did when she had nothing to do. Which meant a most of the day. There was so much you could do before you started walking around the house aimlessly. So, before Monday arrived, she told her mom that she was going to school. Asako tried to convince her otherwise, but she held her ground. Should she mention she also got her stubbornness from her mom? Heheh.

So, on Monday, she took her painkillers and went on her way to school, though not without whining that she didn't want a hug. Asako didn't listen to her and hugged her anyway.

This was nothing.

Chisako walked down the street, almost jogging. This was great! Ah, it felt great to be outside! A grin crossed her face, though she almost tripped when she wasn't paying attention. She righted herself, seeing an elderly lady smiling warmly at her. Agh, great. She saw her make a fool of herself. She cringed and ducked her head, smiling awkwardly and walking around the room. See ya, lady. She turned her head to look behind, seeing the lady continue down her path. Eggh. She wasn't good with people. Sighing, she turned to look ahead and paused.

Furrowing her brows, Chisako brought her hand up and rubbed her eyes.

Nope, still blurry.

The figure in front of her, just about twenty feet, stood still for a moment before they started moving. Chisako rubbed harder at her eyes, pausing when the figure moved.

"...The _hell?_ " She muttered to herself quietly.

Dammit, back to the eye doctors she goes.

Why did this happen when she was... watching something on t.v.? She needed glasses... or at least, she thought so.

* * *

Where she came from was quiet.

The neighbourhood was quiet, except with the mothers wanted to show off their kids to their friends. Ones that wailed and cried over nothing. Kids were loud. Annoying... She hated kids. Quiet. That's how it was where she lived. Rarely did anyone have parties or were there any fights. With the exception of that time the apartment across from hers was broken into, but that was pretty much it the past year. Everyone was friendly, quiet, polite... it was a nice neighbourhood.

So when there _three_ broken telephone poles found overnight, everyone found out.

No one knew what happened except that the poles were on the ground and that the concrete around the poles were cracked. There had been nothing to indicate a car crash or what could have even caused it.

Asako had tsked and said something about teenagers while Chisako ignored it. It didn't matter to her, anyway.

Until she tripped over one of the cracks while walking to school.

Stupid ground.

What none of them knew, however, is that the night before is when something was roaring and snarling in hunger. Drooling. Growling. It was when they picked up a scent, a smell so potent it had them salivating, that it thought it was finally going to be able to eat. So it prowled towards the smell, their hunger growing as they grew closer. And closer. When it walked around the corner and saw what it was that drew its attention, it started whimpering and panting.

A scoff. "This better not be what I came here fer."

The creature roared and started running towards their desire, running on all fours and reaching out when it drew close and knocking down telephone poles.

Though...

It didn't even come close before it was split in half, jaw wide open and claws extended. It fell to the ground, breaking the concrete and making a small crater.

A scoff.

"Irritatin' old man..."

"But Ken-chan!" Cheerful. Innocent. Free. A head popped out from under the robes, turning to look over the shoulder and giving a wide grin when she observed the dissipating body of the creature. She pulled herself out and turned to grin at the glowering man. "This isn't the hollow we were looking for! This one's yellow. The one we're looking for is green, white, and black stripes!"

Well, that made things easier. At least he knew what color to look out for. But... it was going to be a _bitch_ to find this bastard. Who even knew how long he'd be here. Rolling his eyes with a sigh, he turned to head down the street with a disinterested look on his face. Old man Yama needed to put someone else on the job. He didn't have the patience to wait for a fight. And from what he could sense, which wasn't much, he wasn't feeling any "powerful" reiatsu around this place.

If Yumichika was here he could probably "smell" where he was, but since he was the only one that did any work he was required to stay. Ikkaku could have gone with them, but Yachiru's teeth were hurting, probably cavities, so she probably would have been biting him if he had gone. And that'd be distracting and annoying.

So, he, Taicho of the eleventh division, was here alone with his fukutaicho.

Kenpachi scoffed and walked down the street idly, waiting for any hollow to appear. A lot of the other Taichos... ah, who the hell was he kidding? _All_ of the other Taichos had been hesitant to let him come to the World of the Living on his own. 'He'd make a ruckus,' they said. 'He doesn't know anything about humans,' they said. Hah! He was here for a day and the only thing he's done was scare the hell out of his neighbours. It wasn't every day they saw a tall, imposing man with an eye patch and an adorable girl on his shoulder.

He was here for a simple mission.

Find a hollow that was killing humans and shinigami. Apparently, it was strong enough to kill any soldiers they sent. So, old man Yama sent him and Yachiru to find it. And since they all knew his sensing was shit, they gave him a tracker. So far all he'd found were little weaklings that couldn't put up a fight.

And old man Yama should be glad he was doing his job while he was here. He was sending souls to the Soul Society while he was dispatching the hollows that were dumb enough to try and attack him. Though it was annoying. Because of how he looked they all turned tail and ran away. So he'd have to run after them and try to pin them down to get the job dumb. Stupid shits.

Since he was stationed here he was given a hotel room, who knows for how long, and was told to stay until he got rid of the hollow. Yachiru was glad to be here. They had candy _everywhere_.

The only ones that seemed sad to see him go were his subordinates, of course, Kyoraku, Ichimaru, and Aizen. The hell he knew why they'd be sad. Sure, he drank with Kyoraku enough to know that the calm man saw them as friends. And Ichimaru... he wouldn't call them friends, but he talked to him enough times that Ichimaru was the only one to approach him with a cheery air and a wave. And Aizen... who the fuck knew why _he_ was worried?

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and sighed when he checked the time, seeing that morning was rolling around.

Fuck... another night of wandering around and getting excited for nothing when the tracker picked something up. And Yachiru was starting to doze off, finally. She had been hyped up when she found a candy store and practically picked every type of candy there was. He reached back and plucked her off his shoulder and settled her in the crook of his arm, holding her comfortably and calling it a night.

See?

He knew it was going to be a bitch to find this hollow.

He shouldn't have volunteered in the first place.

* * *

 **Sorry, folks. This was all I was able to write for this chapter. The only way I'm able to write right now is by speeding up the plot. O_O Which really sucks and why a canon character is already introduced. But you have more of a sense of the character, so... yay...! :D**

 **To be honest, I'm REALLY disappointed in myself... only three thousand words this chapter...**

 **QwQ**

 **December 13, 2015**


End file.
